crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Item Storage
The Item Storage, often called Inventory, is where players can find and arrange their weapons and equipments obtained from the Item Shop or Black Market. Overview Item Storage has a similar interface with the Item Shop, albelt lacking the "Hot&New" and "Set" section tabs. Players can check their weapons in the Weapons section, characters and equipments in Characters section and additional items in Items section. There is also the Giftlist to let players check the list of gifts they sent or received. The AI Tickets are stored in their own tab as well. In place of the Weapon comparing tool on the left side are the bags that players can use/buy to carry their weapons into gameplay. Weapons in storage will display their damaging status and its renting period (cash item). Clicking on a weapon will equip it to the currently selected bags, replacing any weapon already in there. Players can renew renting period (cash items) using "Renew" button (Don't buy the same weapon again from Item shop, it will add a second one to your inventory), and they can also sell weapons they don't need anymore here (only the GP ones) by clicking the "Sell" button - a pop up will display telling them the expected payout after deducing from damage penalty (if available). Weapons obtained via AI Farming Tickets also display the option to sell, and players will receive expected EXP gained from 'em once they confirm their decision In Character section, players can wear equipments they bought for their character(s), and they can choose a Main Character to use in gameplay here. In Items sections, players can check and/or renew/extend renting periods for their bought items as well as enable/disable/switch them around freely. The IGN Color Change and Chat Text Color Change items can be used here too. All of the crates received from Challenge Mode can also be found here. *There is also another section within Item section, Wave. This tab allows accessing to players' Class card earned in Wave Mode, and here they can bookmark their favorite one or discard unused cards. Entering the Card Manager section will allow players to enhance and add jewels to their cards. AI Ticket tab stores all AI Tickets players bought. They can choose to not use the tickets by clicking on them, this will prevent the tickets to be spent by accident. Specialized Weapon tab mainly stores Anti-Zombie Weapons and Zodiac Weapons, etc.. This tab is only available in CF China. * Also in CF China, there is an own tab for weapons obtained from weekly boxes, either gold or gray. Item Storage 2.0 After the 2.0 update, there are slight improvement about the interface of the storage. The weapon/character background features black or red color for non-VVIP weapons while VVIP ones got changed from blue to orange color with VVIP Icons on the background based on the weapons/character class (Victor/Noble/Destiny,..). After an upgrade, VVIP weapons got pinned on top of the storage in the Weapon tab, same case to VVIP characters in the Character tab. They also receive larger background with bigger Item Icon. There is also a "Show all VVIPs" button on top of the tab section. This tab simply shows VVIP weapons and characters and tell how many VVIPs you have in the storage. Noble Gold weapons and characters initially uses normal weapon background. After an update, they finally share the same VVIP background with larger Item Icon and got pinned on top of the storage (only behind their VVIP counterparts); however, they won't be showing in the "Show your VVIPs" tab. This also applies to Prime WS, Punk WS, Imperial Gold WS and other VVIP retextured variants. At the same time, the VVIP background is also applies to bags on the left side. Much later on, the interface got revamped again as there comes silver-lined and orange-lined backgrounds for non-VVIP weapons (mostly Black Market and event weapons). Following the order, weapons with silver-lined background got pinned first before ones with orange-lined background, and finally ones with black background. Version Difference *In CF China, CF Russia, CF Europe, CF Japan and CF Southeast Asia, temporary weapons do not need to be repaired, thus there is no damage bar for them in Item Storage. This makes it easier for players to farm GP with temporary weapons since they don't need to waste it to repair their guns. **Some temporary weapons in CF Indonesia have a damage bar that needs to be repaired. One of them is MTAR-21. *In CF China, weapons acquired via AI Ticket System can be sold for EXP, thus they have the Trade button in Item Storage. Click it, and a pop up will display telling players the expected EXP payout - this number is static and does not depend on weapon's day usage left. Confirm the pop up and the weapon is removed, giving out EXPs to players. *CF West, CF Brazil and CF Vietnam feature an extra Temporary Storage tab. In case players reach their temp item limit for their storage, subsequent items will automatically go to this storage and be kept in here. Items kept in here will be unavailable to use to players, while their usage time won't decrease either. It is possible to save up to 650 items in this storage. *In CF Indonesia, you can sell Black Market (cash or GP) Weapons except for Kriss SV, The price for selling a black market gun is 17,500 GP. Glitch *If Bag 3/4/5/6/7 expires and there are weapons in there, they may get stuck and cannot be put into another bag. To avoid this problem, make sure to remove all weapons inside Bag 3/Bag 4 if you don't plan to keep using these Bags or simply spend some grand to re-purchase the expired bags. In CF Indonesia & CF Vietnam, only melee weapons are stuck. *The maximum number of weapons allowed in Item Storage is 655 pieces - any more than that received during gameplay will be sent to Temp Storage and players won't be able to get them out until their storage is cleared. However, if players exceeds this number out-game (i.e receiving weapons on web events), the storage will NOT be accessible anymore - clicking on it will crash CrossFire. Players would be effectively locked out of their storage until the number of weapons they have goes below limit. **This glitch ONLY affects the weapon tab - if players receive a notification of Item moved to Temp Storage and choose to "Go to Temp Storage", they can still browse through Characters, Items and AI Tickets tab, and only crash upon selecting Weapon tab. Gallery 1.0 Version= ItemStorage.png|Sample Item Storage in CF Vietnam IST_1.jpg|Item Full Messenger IST_2.jpg|Temporary Storage |-| 2.0 Version= Crossfire_2018-06-16_22-53-01-253.png|VVIP Weapons in the Storage Crossfire_2018-06-16_22-53-13-320.png|VVIP Character in the Storage Crossfire_2018-06-16_23-42-12-005.png|VVIP Weapon in the Bag Crossfire_2018-06-16_23-42-32-227.png|Silver-lined and Orange-lined Background Crossfire_2018-06-17_00-01-08-433.png|Orange-lined and Blue Background Crossfire_2018-06-17_00-01-18-314.png|Blue and Black Background Crossfire_2018-06-16_23-43-37-938.png|Specialized Weapon Tab Crossfire_2018-06-16_23-43-45-112.png|Weapon Tab for ones obtained from Gold/Gray Boxes Category:CrossFire Category:System